She's Back But Not For Long
by GodlivesnLondon
Summary: Season 4. Starts out with Love Me or Lourve Me Remixed haha. You'll see. Anyways. Nicole comes back. Will Lorelai get jealous? Read and find out!
1. HideNGoSeek

**Okay guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories but they all weren't working out too well. I'm trying to find a good story "topic" or "subject" oh! Here's the word "plot" anyways yeah. So please R&R this chapter and tell me if it's worth continuing. If it's not then…screw it! I'll make another! Haha. Here goes.**

**Disclaimer. Yo. I don't own Girlmore girls. Duh.**

**A/N: In this version of the episode Sookie has already had her baby. Just for future reference.**

**Chapter 1**

"So you're saying we _don't_ get a divorce?" Luke asked giving her a questioningly look as she sat in a chair in front of the window with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Well yeah. I say we try _dating_ and see where it gets us." Nicole said taking a sip of her coffee delicately.

"Well I don't know, it still sounds kind of weird." Luke said not completely sure of her intentions in this relationship.

"We can just try it and if it doesn't work out we only have one more paper to sign." Nicole said smiling up at him from her seat.

"Okay. We'll give it a try." Luke said smiling back at her, unaware of the person watching the whole encounter from across the square.

**30 minutes ago at the Festival of Living Art**

"Mom what's wrong! You're about to go on!" Rory asked her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, who had been wearing a dazed look for the past 20 minutes as the make-up artist had fixed her up just perfectly and the fashion dresser had dressed her up also perfectly for the role.

"Huh? Oh…nothing…just thinking…" Lorelai said not wanting to reveal what or who more specifically she had been thinking about.

"About…a someone?" Rory asked knowing her mom too well.

Lorelai didn't say anything but Rory knew she had been, mainly by how she had acted at the diner that day, she knew why her mom was thinking about what she was or more correctly _who _she was thinking about.

"About…Luke?" Rory said whispering _Luke_ so that only her mother heard her.

"What? What, what gave you such an idea?" Lorelai said guiltily suddenly becoming very busy with her reflection in the mirror.

"Mom. You can't fool me. Just like when you tried to convince me you weren't obsessed with _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ and then you go out and buy all the seasons!" Rory said looking at her mother with raised eyebrows.

"Rory…you know me too well." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter and Rory smiling back.

"Now go out there and do that part like it was Brad Pitt!" Rory said pushing her mother in the direction.

**XoXoXoX**

"Who was calling you?" Rory asked questioningly at her mother as the hurried out of the building and across the square.

"You'll see." Lorelai said a smile playing on her lips.

They were half-way across the square and Lorelai stopped and realized how silly it would look if she brought her kid to a possible serious private conversation. "Hey why don't you go by Al's and get us some food for the night?"

"But Mom, you have to tell me who was calling you!" Rory whined.

"Just do as mommy says and I'll explain when I get home!" Lorelai said with a pleading look on her face.

"Okay mom. But you owe me." Rory said stalking off towards Al's.

Lorelai continued her walk-run across the square. It would be full sprint if her stupid heels hadn't been rubbing blisters on her ankles all night.

"Damn heels!" Lorelai exclaimed to herself pulling them off and breaking out into a run for the diner. She stopped dead in her tracks at the edge of the street across from the diner when she saw a woman who she hoped she would never ever see in the diner, her sanctuary, ever again. Nicole.

She was sitting with her side towards the window and her face facing the one-and-only Luke Danes. Her Luke. The one who had been calling her during the festival. She knew it was important otherwise he would've just waited to talk to her tomorrow. _What if this was the important news? Nicole was back._

She saw Luke smile gently and look down shyly. This was something big. She stood there in horror as Nicole got up and hugged Luke and he hugged her back but almost hesitantly but he did. A sincere hug. Almost as if to make something official and he smiled and gave a small wave as she walked out of the diner. Looking at how dumb she would look if either of them saw her standing there gapeing at the exchange they had just shared so she quickly ducked behind a car. Waiting to hear a car drive off instead she heard heels clicking getting closer…closer…closer. Now they were coming around the car.

"What the hell?" Nicole asked looking at Lorelai like she had just caught her making out with Luke right there when Luke was all the way across the street.

_Aw shit._

"Uh…playing hide-n-seek with my daughter?" Lorelai said smiling slightly at the thought of Rory searching around yelling "Ready or not here I come!"

"You mean the 19 year-old who goes to Yale?" Nicole said placing her hands on her hips.

"Um no. Didn't you know? I have another daughter who isn't really my daughter we just pretend and call each other that. Not daughter she calls me mommy and I call her princess because she doesn't have a real mother figure in her life so I decided I'd provide her with that. Oh yay! I just heard her give up! Thanks for the great hiding spot!" Lorelai said absently leaving her heels under Nicole's car and running off.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai walked through the door of the crap shack, feet aching and tears streaming down her face and a pain in her stomach that felt like her heart had just dropped into it.

Rory had heard her mom's sobs and had come into the living room and saw her mother lying on the sofa face down sobbing into one of the pillows.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asked sitting down on the sofa rubbing Lorelai's shoulder comforting.

"_Nicole!_" Lorelai said dragging out every syllable.

"What happened with Nicole?" Rory asked sounding like she was talking to a five-year-old. She leaned back as Lorelai suddenly sat up and started her story.

"Luke is the one that called me during the festival and I knew it was important otherwise he would've waited until tomorrow but he didn't. He called me then. Right then! And so I started over there and then I made up an excuse for you so me and Luke could talk alone, no offense,"

"None taken."

Lorelai continued, "and then I take off my heels and go for a full…my heels! Where are my heels!? Oh great I probably left them at the scene of embarrassment." Lorelai said putting her face in her hands.

"What scene of embarrassment? You took off your heels and then…?" Rory asked wide-eyed.

"Well and then I started running across the square towards the diner and I get to the edge of the square and boom. I see her. In the diner talking with Luke. And he looks happy and _shy!_ So you know it was something big and me being a big idiot just stand there with my mouth wide open staring so it didn't click in my mind 'Hey Nicoles getting up, walking towards the door…' And then I noticed and so I ducked down behind a car that was close so she wouldn't see me but then it turned out to be _her _car! So I got caught and made up some stupid story about me and my fake daughter playing hide-n-go seek and made a run for it." Lorelai said heaving a deep breath and exhaling.

"Wow." Is all Rory could muster to say.

"I know! I bet he saw me too. I bet he saw me run and thought 'she's such an idiot!' cuz that's what I woulda thought!" Lorelai said putting her head back in her hands.

"I'll get the ice cream." Rory said making her ways toward the kitchen for a mother-daughter wallowing.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke laid in bed staring at the ceiling. _Me and Nicole are back together. Why am I not overwhelmed with joy? Awhile ago I was feeling so lonely and now I have somebody. I should be rejoicing. But what's wrong Danes? _Luke asked himself.

**XoXoXoX**

_Flashback of that day_

_The bells above the diner door rang and in she walked with her mini-me. _

"_Coffee!" They said in unison as they both took seats at the counter._

"_One day both of you will learn." Luke said but just poured them both a cup of coffee_

"_So you're in the Festival of Living Art huh?" Luke said to Lorelai who was now taking a sip of what she believed to be liquid heaven._

"_Hmm yeah, Taylor just though I was the most beautiful of them all and had to do it and like I could argue with that!" Lorelai said giggling._

"_He has a point." Luke winked and walked off to fill cups of coffee making Lorelai blush and almost choke on her coffee._

_Luke went back behind the counter and looked at them both who looked guilty of something. "What's up with you 2?" Luke asked placing the coffee pot back on the burner._

"_Rory, outside!" Lorelai said grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her outside._

"_Mom!" Rory said reluctant to leave her coffee._

_Once they were outside Luke couldn't see the exchange between the 2 but knew something was up when he saw Lorelai's arm motions and hand gestures._

_Lorelai walked back inside Rory just behind her trying to be graceful but tripped on the threshold and Luke hurried over to help her up but she brushed it up and got up and dusted herself off with Rory trying to withhold giggles._

_That night when the dinner was quite empty the thought had crossed his mind _Was it what I said that had made her act like that? _Luke thought to himself thinking of how much he really did like her. Maybe he should just tell her. Just tell her how he felt. Everything. He decided he'd call her and tell her to come the diner ASAP so they could talk. But as it rang for the 5th time wondering why she hadn't picked up someone very unexpectant had walked in. Nicole._

_End Flahsback_

**XoXoXoX**

_Do I still have feelings for Lorelai?_ Luke wondered to himself staring at the ceiling.

**TBC???**

**Tell me what you think homies. Chaaaaaa. Advice is welcome : )**


	2. Dirty Skank

**Aaaand I'm back. Not too many reveiws but that's okay. Well here goes yo.**

**A/N: Takes place during season 4 after Nicole comes back into Luke's life. Jason and Lorelai aren't together…well as of now. I might change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't frekin own Gilmore girls. **

The next morning Lorelai walked into the diner and saw a very surprising person sitting at the counter. Nicole. Then she was reminded of the previous evening's events. She turned on her heel in her tracks but before she could make her escape…

"Hey, Lorelai! Come here!" Luke yelled from the counter. She slowly turned around and plastered a smile on her face.

"What is it Luke?" Lorelai asked through her plastered smile as she approached the counter avoiding eye contact with Nicole.

"You remember Nicole?" Luke said gesturing towards the blonde from the previous night who was sipping her coffee.

"Of course." Lorelai said still smiling. _How could I forget the woman who I completely humiliated myself in front of?_

"Hello Lorelai. Nice to see you again so soon." Nicole said smiling but if her eyes could've been daggers…

"You too." Lorelai said returning the gesture.

"Well Luke, I should get going," Nicole said slowly getting up and making her way over to Luke and place her hands on the side of his face. Luke's expression changed and he quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek trying to avoid any public display of affection. Nicole's expression also changed to humiliation as her plans to 'claim her territory' had failed.

"Bye Nicole. See ya later." Luke said returning to his post behind the counter.

"Um…bye." Said a still slightly shocked Nicole, and she walked out of the diner door with a jingle from the bell.

"So what was that about?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows at Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked clueless.

"You didn't let her _kiss_ you." Lorelai putting much emphasis on the _kiss._

"I didn't want to make a scene. That would be embarrassing for us both." Luke said wiping the counter avoiding eye contact with Lorelai.

"Mmhm…" Lorelai said suddenly realizing that she hadn't had coffee yet. As if reading her thoughts Luke quickly pulled out a mug and poured the liquid into it.

"So what did she mean by 'so soon'" Luke asked questioningly.

"Um…what do you mean?" It was Lorelai's turn to act clueless now.

"She said 'Good to see you again so soon,' when did you run into her?" Luke asked staring intently at Lorelai with raised eyebrows.

"Um…last night…" Lorelai said quickly taking a swig of her coffee.

"Why did you see her last night? _Where_ did you see her at last night?" Luke asked putting down the cloth balancing on his forearms against the counter.

"Um…in front of the diner…" Lorelai trailed off finishing off her coffee.

"Why were you…" Luke was cut off by Lorelai's gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I am so late! I have to go…I'll see you later Luke." Lorelai said quickly grabbing her purse and making her exit.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled but she was already half way down the sidewalk. She never moved that fast. That must've been something she really didn't want to talk about.

**XoXoXoX**

"…And then I made a run for it…" Lorelai said finishing off telling this story to Rory over the phone.

"Wow…he didn't let her kiss him? Weird." Rory said from the other end.

"I know! I mean I know Luke is total anti-PDA or and DA for that matter but you would think with his wife at least…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Well maybe he really just didn't want to make a scene." Rory said reasonably.

"Or maybe she has really bad breath and doesn't ever kiss her…hah that would make my day." Lorelai scoffed.

"Mom…" Rory slightly whispered into the phone.

"What honey? Why did you suddenly start whispering? Are you being followed? Pull out your kung-fu on em and show him what you got! Oh it is a him right?" Lorelai also whispered even though she had no reason to.

"No mom, but why is that Jason guy here?" Rory again whispered.

"Where? Rory where are you?" Lorelai whispered, "And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know, I just saw a car in the drive way and you know there are _never_ cars in the drive way so I went up to…investigate…"

"Or snoop." Lorelai chimed in.

"Anyways and _J.S._ is engraved in the cupholder…what kind of obnoxious guy engraves his initials in a cupholder? Anyways and he was the only one I could think of with those initials…but why is he _here._ I thought grandma hated him!" Rory stopped whispering.

"You're at my parents house?" Lorelai asked in a serious tone.

"Um yes…" Rory trailed off not wanting her mom to know that she had come here to get some business class help in one of her classes from her grandfather, she didn't want Lorelai to be angry that she hadn't gone to her.

"Why?" Lorelai drug it out.

"Just wanted to get a book from Grandpa." She didn't lie only slightly, she would get a book from Richard but that wasn't all she was going to be doing.

"What kind of book?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"You never answered me, why is Jason here?" Rory said avoiding her mother's question.

"I don't know, he _is_ Dad's business partner so it kind of makes sense that he would be over at the house."

"Hm…okay…well I have to go talk to you later!" Rory said and quickly hung up the phone so her mother wouldn't ask any more questions.

**XoXoXoX**

The bells above the door jingled and Luke didn't even look up to know who it was who was on her 7:00 p.m. coffee run.

"Coffee?" Luke asked turning around and grabbing a mug and the coffee pot.

"You know it." Lorelai said taking a seat at the counter. Lorelai said sighing heavily getting Luke's attention.

"Hard day?" Luke glance up at her to see the look on her face which read _exhaustion_.

"I believe that is an understatement my friend." Lorelai said sipping at her hot coffee.

"What happened?" Luke asked in an all-knowing matter.

"Well Jason, my father's business partner, made my mom angry by convincing her to instead of having a fancy lunch party to take all of their clients to Alantic City instead. So now my mom's all upset and so I went over there to talk to the man and try to be supportive of my mom but all it results in is the guy working up the nerve to _ask me out._" Lorelai sighed again taking a drink of her coffee. Luke's expression hardened and he straightened his back.

"Oh. What did you say?" Luke asked trying not to sound to curious.

"No of course. I've known him since I was a kid. He's always been obnoxious." Lorelai said like everyone knew that.

"Oh. I see."

Lorelai put her forehead in her hands apparently she was really tired out from all the stress she was going through, Rory away, her and Sookie buying the new inn, and now the new stress her mother had brough on her. Luke comfortingly rubbed her back and in a soft voice said "Everything's going to be okay."

At the feel of his breath on her ear Lorelai shuddered. Chills ran through her body and she looked into his deep blue eyes. The moment was soon broken as the bells above the door rang again and none other than the famous Nicole walked in.

"Hey Nicole." Luke said quickly pulling his hand away from Luke's back and standing up straight again. Nicole approached the counter and shot Lorelai a death glare and leaned in to kiss Luke on the lips determined not to let him get away this time. Her lips embraced his and Luke's eyes quickly opened and he pulled away as non-chalantly as possible making sure not to offend Nicole.

"Hey baby." She said smiling her hand still on his cheek. "So what are you doing tonight?" Nicole asked stealing a glance from Lorelai out of the corner out of her eye who was looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"Luke, I think I'm gonna go… I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai said quickly getting up and grabbing her purse and walking out of the diner.

"So what was that all about?" Luke asked after Lorelai had left the diner.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Nicole said pointedly.

"What are you talking about? Luke asked stepping back behind the counter grabbing the cloth to wipe down the counter which was clearly clean except for Lorelai's empty mug left.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Nicole asked frowning and taking a seat at the counter.

"I'm talking about that kiss! I would appreciate if you didn't do that in public." Luke said not making eye contact.

"More like not at all…" Nicole said picking at her nails.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing… anyways you never answered _my_ question." Nicole said cocking her head to the side.

"What?" Luke asked still not making eye contact.

"_That!" _She said gesturing between the coffee mug and Luke, "That whole 'whispering in her ear and rubbing her back' I don't think I'm comfortable with that. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that slut at all."

"What." Luke said not as a question more like a demand for her to dare and repeat what she just said. He had now put down the cloth and had an angry expression on his face and was leaning against the counter on his forearms.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you and her being so close!" Nicole said honestly.

"No, what did you say after that. What did you call her." Luke again said, not as a question.

"Well Luke she _did _had a kid at 16!" Nicole raised her voice to the volume of his.

"She is not…that…and you wont call her…that because she is my friend and you will not tell me who I can and cannot talk to, I don't care if you do feel uncomfortable around her, she's my friend and you're going to have to get used to that." Luke said walking over to the diner door and opening it telling her to go.

"Sorry Luke. See you tomorrow." Nicole said as she walked out of the diner.

"Tomorrow." Luke said closing the door behind her.

**TBC!**

**Review and I will definitely make the update much much speedier. I pinky promise. Addddiooosss.**


	3. A Moment?

**Not many reviews. Sad face. But a big big big thank you to the people who did. It is very much appreciated. So on with the chapter.**

**A/N: Takes place in season 4 after Luke and Nicole get back together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls…but if I did… muahahahaha.**

Lorelai quickly exited the diner and made her way around the corner of Luke's and stopped when she heard Luke raise his voice. _Is it about me?_ And she stayed on the corner so no one inside the diner could see her eavesdropping.

"_That! That whole 'whispering in her ear and rubbing her back' I don't think I'm comfortable with that. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that slut at all." _

"Oh…my…gosh…I'm gonna beat that freakin biotch…I'll show her slut…she hasn't seen slut until she feels my fist in her stomach." Lorelai thought angrily.

"_What." Luke said not as a question more like a demand for her to dare and repeat what she just said. _

"_I don't think I'm comfortable with you and her being so close!" Nichole said honestly._

"_No, what did you say after that. What did you call her." Luke again said, not as a question._

"_Well Luke she did had a kid at 16!" Nichole raised her voice to the volume of his._

"_She is not…that…and you wont call her…that because she is my friend and you will not tell me who I can and cannot talk to, I don't care if you do feel uncomfortable around her, she's my friend and you're going to have to get used to that." Luke said walking over to the diner door and opening it telling her to go._

"Oh crap!" Lorelai thought, "I don't want a repeat of last night…" She quickly made her way completely around the corner making herself completely out of sight of the familiar car across the street.

"_Sorry Luke. See you tomorrow." Nichole said as she walked out of the diner._

"_Tomorrow." Luke said closing the door behind her._

"Luke just defended me…" Lorelai thought and smile to herself. She slowly walked around the corner after she heard Nicole's car door slam shut and her peel out as she drove off.

"Hey…" She walked back into the diner and a very annoyed and frustrated Luke stood at the counter his head in his hands.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing back so soon?" Luke asked lifting up his head and leaning on his forearms.

"Um…I never left."

"Oh…so you heard all that?" Luke asked looking worried that she might be mad at him.

"Um…yeah…and thanks."

"Thanks for what? I'm really sorry you had to hear all that. What she said, none of it's true." Luke said reassuringly.

"I know Luke, and thanks for defending me."

Luke just realized how much he actually had defended her. "It's no problem, I wasn't about to let anyone talk about you like that."

"I know Luke." She said and approached the counter and sat down in one of the chairs. With Luke still leaning on his forearms their faces were dangerously close.

"So…do you want some coffee?" Luke said not moving, locked in her gaze.

"No…" Lorelai said and slowly began to lean in as he did.

As soon as they were mere centimeters from each other the bells above the door rang out through the empty diner and in walked none other than Nicole. Luke and Lorelai had pulled away extremely quickly and Luke found a new fascination in his shoes, and Lorelai bit her lip.

Nicole walked up to the counter, "I forgot my purse," She noticed Lorelai's face, "Why are you here?" She asked accusingly suspicious.

"I _also _forgot my purse." Lorelai said grabbing her purse off the counter and hugging it to her body.

"Well…are you going to leave?" Nicole asked with attitude.

"Um…I guess that would be a good idea…" Lorelai said biting her lip and looking at her feet. She started to turn on her heel.

"Lorelai stay right there. You don't have to leave. Nicole you are overreacting! Lorelai just forgot her purse and I was about to get her some coffee." Luke defended.

"No it's okay I need to go anyways. I have uh…work to get done." Lorelai lied and made her way out of the diner before anyone could say another word.

Nicole crossed her arms across her chest and wore a smug look as she realized she had won. Luke simply gave in. "Do you want some coffee?" Using the same line he always said to Lorelai.

"Yes I would like that." Nicole said and sat down at in the seat where Lorelai had been sitting. She smiled at Luke and he smiled back. But something was missing, he could feel it. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He again smiled.

"So, we're good?"

"We're good." Nicole said and took Luke's face in her hands and kissed him. But Luke didn't feel the flame…it didn't feel the same as it did when he simply… simply touched… Lorelai.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai watched this scene from across the square. _Did we not just share a moment in the diner? I could've sworn… Of course you were wrong Lorelai, what could make you think he had actually… oh just forget it._ She told herself and made her way across the square towards her house.

**XoXoXoX**

**So what did you think? Let me know! PLeeeeaassssee review. They make me happy.**


	4. Morning Surprises

**A/N: Well I know it's been a long time since an update but, what can I say, I'm not getting many reviews! Haha okay well please review because otherwise I don't know if you guys actually like the story or not, and I really would like some ideas cuz I'm having trouble coming up with new "drama" so say. But anyways on with the story! And a big huge thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you like shoes. And that's a compliment.**

**A/N2: oh my gosh, i've been trying sooo freakin hard to get this on here but for some reason it wouldn't let me! i finally got the document uploaded, sorry about the wait. now on to the good stuff! **

**Disclaimer baby: I don't own Gilmore girls, that's why its call _fanfiction_. The _fans_ write it. But please…don't sue!**

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai walked through the door of her house, or as she liked to call it, the 'crap shack', and dropped her purse on the couch as usual. She let out an exasperated sigh and blew a piece of curly hair out her face. "Mom is that you?" Rory asked making her way out of her room, making Lorelai jump back into reality.

"Rory! What are you doing home?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Well I feel the love." Rory said sarcastically.

"No, I just didn't know you were coming home this weekend."

"Yes you did, I left you a voicemail." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at her mother's confusion.

"Oh, well, I must have not checked it." Lorelai said putting a hand on her forehead and looking down so Rory couldn't see her frustration that she had just gone through.

"Mom…what's wrong? What happened at the diner?" Rory asked stepping closer to her mom and cocking her head so she could see Lorelai's face.

"How did you know I was at the diner?" Lorelai lifter her head and gave her daughter a confused look making Rory take a step back.

"Oh, I just kind of guessed, that's where you usually are." Rory said slowly.

"I am? Am I, usually, there?" Lorelai asked to know one in particular, mainly to herself.

"Mom…what's wrong?"

"Nicole! That…ugh!" Lorelai let out a frustrated sound and let herself collapse onto the couch.

"What happened with Nicole?" Rory asked curiously as she took a seat next to her mom.

"You know, the whole, _Married to The Mob_, thing. She got jealous of me and Luke's friendship blah, blah, blah. _And_ she called me a slut for having you at 16! The _nerve _of that woman!" Lorelai was looking up now wide-eyed with anger.

"What did she say? What did Luke say? She said that to your _face?_" Rory asked questions very curious since her mother's, _story_, didn't make much since in the fragments she was giving it to her in.

"Ugh, well tonight I went to the diner and it was after closing so it was just me and Luke, but I hadn't planned for it to be like that or anything, I just wanted me some coffee!" Lorelai paused and took a breath.

"And…?" Rory asked telling Lorelai to go on.

"I'm getting there! And then I told him why I was so stressed and it all kind of got to me and I just go so frustrated and the next thing I know he's comforting me by rubbing my back and I thought it was so sweet so I look up at him and he has me in this _intense_ stare…you know we're talking Orlando Bloom intense!" Lorelai paused and took another breath.

"Oh, Orlando Bloom intense? That's serious." Rory said sarcastically.

"Anyways, and then I swear we had a movie moment, it's funny how we have a lot of those, and then Nicole walked in and ruined the whole thing. So anyways she got all booty hurt and so I left but after I walked out I heard them…_talking._" Lorelai paused again.

"And you, being yourself, stopped around the corner and eavesdropped, correct?" Rory said.

"You know me too well." Lorelai said smiling, "But that's not all! So I stop at the corner and they're talking about me! And Nicole is saying all this stuff about how she doesn't want Luke around me, blah blah blah, and well then she calls me…a slut!"

"What did Luke say?" Rory asked interrupting but she couldn't help herself.

"Chill out frosty, I'm getting there, and so then Luke gets all defensive of me and tells Nicole to leave, well doesn't tell her but he definitely _implies_ it, and no I didn't get caught by Nicole again, so anyways then I go back in there and walk up the counter and we have _another_ moment but again, Nicole apparently, _forgot_ her purse and walked in on the moment, _again._" Lorelai sighed and shook her head frustrated.

"What did she say?"

"I think you should go." Lorelai said still looking down.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Rory asked worried that her mom had been talking to her.

"No, that's what she said to me, sorry honey." Lorelai looked up and gave Rory a weak smile when she breathed out a breath of relief.

"Oh. I see." Rory continued, "So did you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be the one to ruin their relationship…even though I wish I could." Lorelai said the latter under her breath.

"Mom? You're jealous! You like Luke! I knew it!" Rory said hearing what Lorelai had said.

"What? Where did you get that?" Lorelai said with a nervous laugh.

"Mom…you can't deny it anymore. No matter how much you want to, you can't!" Rory said smiling that her mom had finally admitted her feelings…sort of.

"Rory I never said had feelings for him and if I did…" Lorelai suddenly came to the realization…she had been talking about Luke rather fondly when she had been telling her story…how had Rory not noticed it then? How in the world had she not noticed herself? _Oh my God…I love him._

"Rory…I don't like him…" Lorelai said trailing off.

"Mom are you sure? I could've sworn…" Rory was cut off by Lorelai's cracking voice.

"I'm sure…I love him." Lorelai said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh mom!" Rory exclaimed somewhat happy that her mom had just come to that realization but felt bad because Lorelai was crying.

Rory hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's okay to love him mom. There isn't a rule that says 'Lorelai cannot love Diner Owner and Coffee Supplier.'"

"But there is a rule that says Lorelai cannot fall in love with a taken and claimed man." Lorelai said sobbing.

"Oh mom. It's okay. I'm sure he loves you more than that dirty skank Nicole…" Rory said still hugging her mom.

"Thanks Rory. You're the best." Lorelai said pulling away from the hug and wiping her eyes, "I think I'm just going to go to bed now. Long day." She said getting off the couch.

"Okay mom. See you tomorrow." Rory said also getting off the couch and making her way towards her own room.

"Night." Lorelai said making her way up the stairs.

**XoXoXoX**

_Luke woke up with his arms around the woman he loved. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning." Luke said pulling her close._

"_Mmm…coffee…" Lorelai said whining._

_Luke laughed and she turned over to face him. He kissed her on the lips short, but sweet. "What do you want for breakfast?" He said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed but Lorelai grabbed his wrist._

"_Don't get up." Lorelai said pulling him back to her._

"_Lorelai. It's 8:30!" Luke said looking at the clock._

"_On a Saturday."_

"_I have to open the diner."_

"_So…" Lorelai pleaded and gave him her pout._

"_Okay, just 5 more minutes." Luke said snuggling up beside her again._

"_Yay." Lorelai said as Luke wrapped his arms around her again._

Luke woke up with a start and realized the woman in his arms was _not_ who he thought. Her hair was blonde and straight and this wasn't Lorelai's house, of course, like it had been in his dream.

"Good morning." Nicole said turning over and kissing him on the lips. Almost just like in his dream but it wasn't who he wanted it to be. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Um…Good morning." Luke said sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed and running his hands through his hair. He started to get up but Nicole pulled his wrist.

"Don't get up yet." Nicole pleaded giving him her own pout which wasn't near as affective as the Gilmore pout.

"I have to." Luke said wriggling away from her grasp and standing up.

"Boo." Nicole said and got up herself and made her way to the bathroom.

Luke walked over to the small kitchen he had in his apartment and looked out the window down onto the street. Rory and Lorelai were on their way to the diner. He glanced at the clock, it was 8:30 in the morning, on a Saturday, _why are they up so early? _Luke wondered to himself. But he didn't care, this might be the only time he got to see Lorelai all day, highly doubtful but he didn't care he had to talk to her, so he quickly made his way around the apartment getting ready.

He walked into the diner about 10 minutes later, Lorelai and Rory were at their usually window seat where they claimed you could see all the way to Al's trash cans on a clear day, but he made his way over to them with a coffee pot in hand. "Have you ordered already?" He asked them both.

"Yeah, Ceaser got it." Rory said. Lorelai just looked at her coffee.

"What's up with her?" Luke asked pointing towards Lorelai, kind of disappointed she wasn't her usual witty self.

"Just tired. She didn't get much sleep last night…" Rory was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in her shin. She looked up biting her lip and Lorelai was giving her a glare that she read as 'Shut up.' So she did.

Luke gave them a strange look and walked away.

"What was that for?" Rory asked rubbing her leg.

"He's gonna know if you say that!" Lorelai quietly said so not to be overheard.

"Oh…sorry." Rory said with a whiney voice as she rubbed her shin.

About 15 minutes later Nicole walked into the diner wearing her clothes from last night, Lorelai noticed. _Great, now I know what they did last night…_ Lorelai thought to herself disguisted. She simply stared at her coffee as not to meet eye contact with Nicole.

"Hey, Luke, I'm gonna go ahead and go, I have some errands to run." Nicole said and before she could cause another scene Luke quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later." Luke said and hurried out from behind the counter over to Lorelai's table, leaving a slightly shocked Nicole. He held the coffee pot again meaning to give her a refill but noticed her coffee was still full.

Nicole just quietly made her way out of the diner, nose slightly in the air and all.

**So…review…please…I'm desperate here haha just kidding. Okay hope to hear some feedback! Love you guys…**

**Kaaaaati.**


	5. Safety Hazard

**I know, it's been a long time but… well… here's another chapter! and everyone cheered!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. How many times do I have to say it?**

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai walked into the usual hustle and bustle of the diner making her way around Ceasar quickly serving customers. She took her 'usual' spot at the counter. Lorelai looked around and was quite happy that she didn't see Nicole around anywhere. Of course, she wouldn't voice her opinion, but it was there. Grinning to herself, and thinking thoughts like _Brunettes always win, brunettes always win! _What was she winning exactly? She asked herself. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as she saw the blue hat, _my blue hat_, she thought to herself, emerge out of the storage room.

"Well doesn't someone look happy." Luke said and walked over to her, "What do you want?" He asked pulling out his pen and order pad.

"Well I bought this new shampoo and I'm excited to see the life altering effects it's going to have on Tom to hurry up on the construction of the inn. And I want a cherry danish and the big big big cup of coffee." Lorelai said smiling widely.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but Lorelai help up a hand signaling stop, "I know 'that's just death on a plate, you're gonna die!' yeah, I know I think I've heard it somewhere."

Luke just shook his head and walked off toward the kitchen.

"Good mornin' sugah!" Babette came over to Lorelai and took the stool beside her.

"Oh hey Babette. How's your morning going?"

"Well just fine, but I heard an interestin' piece of news that I knew you would be interested in."

"You never seize to amaze me Babette, so what's the news?" Lorelai asked turning to face Babette completely on her stool.

"Well…I hear that Luke has moved in with Nicole…" Babette said trailing off and looking cautiously around her, obviously checking to make sure Luke wasn't behind her.

"W-what?"

"Surprised? Disappointed? Angry? Come on sugah, be more specific on your emotions, I'm supposed to get back to Patty on this." Babette said looking for signs in Lorelai's face but found none, Lorelai had gotten use to hiding behind stone infront of most of the townies about her feelings about Luke.

"I mean, w-why would you think I would want to know that?" Lorelai played off coolly.

"Oh, so you're not upset?"

"Um, no. What Luke chooses to do with Nicole is his business." Lorelai said facing the front of the counter again.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you later…" Babette said and walked off with a surprised look on her face.

_Luke…moved in with her? And I thought…_

"What happened? One second your miss 'new shampoo' and the next you're this? What got you down?" Luke asked curiously as he brought Lorelai her danish and large cup of coffee.

"Oh, uh…nothing…" There was silence for about 30 seconds until Lorelai spoke up again, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Luke asked ringing up someone's ticket on the register.

"That you moved in with Nicole?"

"Oh…well…I didn't--"

"You didn't what? Didn't think you had to tell me? Well it's not even that you had to tell me, it's that I would _expect_ if we are anything under the Webster's definition of _friends_ then you would have told me." Lorelai said obviously offended now.

"I didn't know you were now my keeper, Lorelai!" Luke said raising his voice.

"Well apparently you didn't know we were friends at least!" Lorelai said matching his tone.

"You know, not everything is about you Lorelai!"

"No, but usually friends tell each other when they move, so where did you move anyways? Alaska?"

"Lichfield."

"Lichfield?! That's in a whole nother county! I can't believe you!"

"You can't believe me? Well I can take you there right now and show you." Luke said sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

"You know what, forget it. Just…forget it. We're not friends." Lorelai said swiftly walking out of the diner without even eating her danish.

Luke just looked down and shook his head.

**XoXoXoX**

"I'm hungry." Lorelai said into the phone.

"_Then eat." _Rory replied in a duh voice.

"I can't."

"_Oh, I'm sorry, did you forget how to eat again? Mom, I told you once, I told you a million times you move the fork to the big hole in your face…"_

"Rory…" Lorelai whined.

"_I'm sorry Mom, if your so hungry go to Luke's!"_

"I can't."

"_Did you forget that too? Mom, you gotta get better at this memory thing."_

"Rory!" Lorelai whined again.

"_Uggh…what happened with you and Luke?"_

"We got in a fight."

_"No… way."_ Rory said sarcastically, _"What about?"_

"He moved."

_"Luke moved? Where?"_

"Lichfield."

_"But that's a whole nother county!"_

"I know!" Lorelai said dramatically.

_"Mom…"_

"What?"

_"Did he move in with Nicole?"_

"Maybe…"

"_Ahh…so that's the real problem."_

"No. I'm mad cuz he didn't tell me."

_"Sure Mom, sure."_

"What? I'm mad cuz we're supposed to be friends, and you usually tell your friends when you move! Him and Babette must be buds cuz gollee she knew before I did!"

_"Mom…"_

"What child?"

_"Just go to Luke's."_

"You're no help!" Lorelai said and hung up the phone. She sat on her bed and pouted some more. She decided to go scavenge for food in her kitchen. She rummaged through her cabinets looking for something, anything that was edible, not likely. Just as she had found a 2 month old box of poptarts she dropped it due to the loud ringing she suddenly heard that made her drop the poptarts on the floor.

"Damn bells!" Lorelai cursed reaching to pick up the poptarts. She then heard the noise, shuffling noise. She walked over to her front door and she saw him. Shoveling her walkway. _Maybe he came to make up. _She thought hopefully.

"Hey." She walked outside.

"You should really shovel this, it's a safety hazard!" Luke hollered at her and started walking away.

"Hey give me back my shovel!"

"It's mine I loaned it to you!" And with that he was gone. _Guess not._

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai had had enough of the freaking bells, they were already driving her crazy. And she knew Luke felt the same because if anyone knew Luke Danes, it was her, and she knew something like this would not go over well with him.

She made her way to the diner and walked through the door sending a ringing sound through the diner. Luke looked up from his stack of receipts hopeful of who it was, and when he saw her, he was…happy.

"Want to break the bells with me?"

"Let me get my toolbox." Luke said and made his way to the back to get trusty ol' Bert.

**XoXoXoX**

**So…what did you think? Let me know with reviews! Woo hoo. Encourage me, please!**

**Love&stuff. Kati.**


	6. I'll Wait For You

**A/N:Bah. I'm not getting many reveiws at all, I'm wondering if this story is even worth finishing! Please let me know. If it's not…let me know! If it is…let me know! Okay now I'm going to go ahead and write.**

**A/N2:& if you haven't noticed already I don't use the same dialogue from the episodes. Sorry if that makes you mad.**

**Chapter 6**

"Can you hand me my screwdriver?" Luke asked from above Lorelai.

"Dirty." Lorelai said just loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Aw Jeez, just give the stupid screwdriver." Luke said annoyed.

"Phillips or flat head?" Lorelai asked back up to him.

"You know the difference?"

"Hey I know more than you give me credit for!"

"Ok then…Phillips" Luke said a bit surprised.

"Luke...why did you tell me you moved?" Lorelai asked looking down.

"What do you mean? I did." Luke said continuing his work on the bells.

"Luke, come down here."

"What is it Lorelai?" Luke asked climbing down from the bells.

"Why did you tell me you moved?" Lorelai repeated herself.

"I told you, because I _did._"

"No you didn't. I was in your apartment, the bed was unmade, and there were dishes in the sink."

"Yeah, well, because I didn't stay in Lichfield last night, early deliveries. It just made sense to stay at my apartment."

"See! You said "my apartment" so yours and Nicole's apartment isn't _your_ apartment?" Lorelai questioned.

"No, I didn't mean it…I didn't mean…never mind. What does it matter to you anyways?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Because…"

"Because? Can you be less cryptic?"

"Because Luke."

Luke was silent waiting for her to continue. He nodded his head towards her signaling for her to continue.

"Because…I care."

"You care?" Luke said not convinced that was the reason.

"Yes Luke. I care. Nicole obviously doesn't make you happy! I can tell by how you act when you're around her compared to when you're around…never mind. You need to finish breaking the bells." Lorelai said stopping before she said too much. She almost admitted her feelings to Luke. _Watch it Gilmore!_ She scolded her self.

"Compared to when I'm around who Lorelai?" Luke asked taking a step towards her.

"No one. Now go finish breaking the bells!" Lorelai said backing up till her back was against the wall.

"No…the bells will still be there to be broken…finish your sentence Lorelai, I'm interested in what you have to say." Luke said still advancing in his direction towards her until they were only about 2 feet apart.

"Damn it Luke! Compared to when you're around me Luke! Around me!" After Lorelai said this Luke did something he had wanted to do for 8 years. He pressed his lips soft but passionately against hers. He pulled back when he saw that she wasn't kissing him back. But when he he pulled away, the look on her face told him differently. They stood there for about 10 seconds and Lorelai wrapped her arm around the back of his neck pulling him to kiss her again, which he did graciously.

They finally, reluctantly, pulled away for lack of oxygen. "Luke…how long have you wanted to do that?" Lorelai asked panting.

"For a very long time." Luke said also trying to catch his breath.

Luke started to kiss Lorelai again, deepening the kiss and then kissing along her jawline and down her neck. _That's gonna leave a mark._ Lorelai thought to her self but didn't stop him because it felt so good.

"Luke…" Lorelai whispered softly pushing against his chest.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"The bells." Lorelai said trying to stop this before they took it too far, they were in a church after all.

"Oh…uh…right." Luke said slowly backing away from Lorelai. Lorelai just crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at her shoes.

**XoXoXoX**

"Lorelai, I'm sorry if I came on too strong in there." Luke said as they were walking out of the church.

"No Luke, I wanted it too. It's just…I don't think we should rush into anything, especially since you're…well…married." Lorelai said disappointed.

Then it hit Luke. _Oh my gosh. I'm married. How stupid am I! But I love Lorelai…and I don't love Nicole…what am I going to do?_ Luke yelled at himself for doing this to Lorelai. He knew he was going to hurt her because he couldn't be with her. Not like this. Not now.

"Lorelai…we can't do this."

"I know Luke. I know." Lorelai said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lorelai look at me." She did. "We will be together. Maybe not now, but I promise to you, on my life, we will be together. Lorelai I would die without you. Don't cry." Luke said wiping away the tears that were slowly slipping down her cheeks.

"I have never been one who's good at timing." Lorelai quipped and smiled a bit looking up at Luke. He smiled back at her. Slowly Luke leaned in and kissed her on the lips, softly again but passionately. Luke ran his tongue along her bottom lip deeping in the kiss. They kissed there on the sidewalk for all the spying eyes of Stars Hollow to see for about 30 more seconds until oxygen was clearly needed.

"I'll wait for you." Lorelai said pecking him one last time on the lips and walking in the opposite direction towards her house not looking back. Luke followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. He continued toward the diner.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai woke up early the next morning. Really early she realized as she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside that read 5:45 a.m. She had only been asleep for about 3 hours but she couldn't go back to sleep. Her thoughts of last night just kept replaying themselves in her mind. She couldn't get over the promise he had made her. _Oh how I hope he follows through._

Accepting defeat, she got out of bed and found her cell phone in the floor. She pressed speed dial number 2 and let it ring…and ring…and ring…and ring…until finally a very groggy Rory picked up on the other end.

"_What do you want at this early hour farmer Jane?"_ Rory said obviously annoyed that her mother was calling her so early.

"Mommy's having a crisis." Lorelai whined.

"_What is it?"_

"Well me and Luke made up." Lorelai said putting emphasis on made up because hey, they had done a lot more than just "made up".

"_Well that's good. Why do you have a crisis?"_ Rory asked hoping for Lorelai to get to the point soon.

"Because me and Luke…we…_" _Lorelai cleared her throat,_ "made up."_

"_And?"_ Rory put emphasis on the word and she suddenly realized the euphemism her mother was using, _"Oh my gaw Mom! Visuals! Thanks for that…so…you and Luke huh?"_

"Woah, woah, woah hun, we didn't make up that much. Just enough to uh…leave a mark."

_"Oh ho ho! You and Luke were necking, you and Luke were necking!"_ Rory teased.

"That we were, but you never let me get to the crisis part…he's…married remember?"

"_Oh yeah…what are y'all going to do?"_

"Well…I told him…we couldn't while he was…because…I didn't want it to be like…that…and I told him I'd wait for him."

"_Well, Mom, I think you did that right thing. The best thing you can do is wait. If Nicole truly makes him unhappy he won't make you wait long. Trust me."_ Rory reassured her mother, _"Now can I go back to sleep?"_

"Yes. Thank you. I love you kid."

"_Love you too, and I'm happy about the whole…making up thing."_ Rory giggled and hung up the phone as did Lorelai.

**XoXoXoX**

**I know. Extremely short. But gosh, I need me some reviews! I love you all.**

**Kati.**


	7. Woo Hoo!

**Wow I've been updating a lot lately! Okay well here's chapter 7 and thank you so so so much to my reviewers, you're the ones who make this whole thing possible! Gaw now I sound like Brittany Spears or something. Okay here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

That morning Luke woke up and looked up at his alarm clock, which still hadn't gone off yet, so it was only 5:45 a.m. Luke rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but he wasn't being very successful. Considering he was going to have to get up in 5 minutes, defeated, he just got out of bed and went into the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, and came back into the apartment to continue his daily routine.

Then he noticed the blinking light on his answering machine, he never had messages, so this truly surprised him. He pressed the button and Nicole's voice filled the apartment.

"_Um…Luke…it's…me, Nicole. Um…well I was just calling to…um…you know what forget the whole trying to be nice and calm about this because I'm not feeling very Mary Poppins right now. Where were you last night? I was worried! You didn't even call! Is this what it's come to? Luke if you're not even going to sleep here, then why did we get an apartment together? I thought this meant you were committed, that's what it meant to me! Forget it Luke…I'll be by the diner tomorrow morning so we can talk. Bye._

And then the machine beeped twice and the message was gone. "Message Erased." The machine told him and Luke just continued to walk around the apartment getting ready.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai walked out of the crap shack and looked up at the sky. Nice, fall, weather. She decided she would walk today. As she made her way through the town she debated whether or not to go into Luke's. She had successfully hidden the hickey on her neck with a cute scarf she had been meaning to wear, but she was still afraid the towns people would see through their act. She decided she'd go in, to show, not only the townies, but Luke also that she wasn't afraid of him, and she wasn't going to avoid him anymore when they got into fights.

She stood at the door of the diner and took a deep breath telling herself to enter the diner but when she looked up, no force in this earth could make her move through that door. She saw Nicole. Sitting at the counter. _She's sitting in my spot._ Lorelai mentally pouted, and slowly backed down the steps to the diner. Luke caught her surprised look and set down the coffee pot and start to quickly make his way around the counter but by the time he got outside Lorelai, for once in her life, had took off at a whole sprint towards the inn and Luke couldn't see her anymore.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke hung up the phone after trying to get Lorelai on her cell phone for about the 13th time that day. Defeated, he hung his head and sighed heavily.

"Luke, who are you trying to get ahold of? And why did you run out of the diner 30 minutes ago? What's going on?" Nicole asked suspicion rising in her voice.

"No one." Luke said not looking up at her.

"Oh it must really be someone for you to be acting the way you're acting this morning!" Nicole said raising her voice.

"Look, Nicole, it's no big deal, don't get mad." Luke said trying to reassure her but he couldn't stop thinking about how hurt Lorelai must be. He promised her. He couldn't break his promise to her.

"It's her."

"Where?" Luke said looking up thinking she was saying that she was around the diner somewhere.

"No, not here, it's Lorelai isn't it." Nicole said hurt but angry.

"Nicole. She's my best friend. I have a reason to care about her." Luke said, which wasn't a lie, he really did care about her, a lot.

"Luke…I'm going to go back to _my_ apartment. If you come there tonight then I'll believe that you want this relationship. If you don't…come by and pick up your stuff tomorrow." Nicole said getting up off the stool and making her way out of the door leaving a shocked Luke.

**XoXoXoX**

"Sookie!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the construction zone, soon to be her inn.

"What?!" Sookie yelled back. Lorelai guessed from the kitchen.

"Sookie…" Lorelai drug out the vowels and went over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and rested her chin on her hands.

"What's up?" Sookie asked sympathetically pouring Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Junk."

"What is it hun?"

"Let's say…hypothetically…I'm in love with this guy…and well…he's married. And he says he wants to be with me, and he promised me we'd be together but…what if this morning I saw him with his wife?" Lorelai asked trying to avoid Sookie's gaze.

"Oh my God. Luke?"

"Yes, yes…it's Luke." Lorelai said still not looking up at Sookie.

"Yeah it is, Luke what are you doing here?" Sookie said surprised still.

"Luke!?" Lorelai looked up and turned around to see if Sookie was hallucinating, "Luke…" Lorelai's voice trailed off as she saw what Luke was carrying.

"Um…Sookie, can I be alone with Lorelai please?" Luke asked. Lorelai's jaw was practically to the floor as she stared at the beautiful bouquet of flowers Luke was holding.

"Of course." Sookie said grinning widely trying to stop herself from squealing she exited the kitchen and then Luke and Lorelai both winced as Sookie squealed as loud as she could "Luke and Lorelai finally…" then they heard someone shush her and Sookie _whispered_ "got together…"

"Well guess it's out. Not that we really had anything but…" Lorelai didn't get to finish her sentence because Luke's lips were on hers. Just like the night before. She felt her lips tingle as he pulled away leaving a shocked Lorelai, eyes still closed.

"Wow…" was all Lorelai could muster up to say.

"I love you Lorelai." Luke whispered.

"Oh my God, Luke I love you too." Lorelai said and then realized why they couldn't be together, "Wait…what about Nicole?"

"I'm going to pick up my stuff tomorrow." Luke smiled.

Lorelai got off the stool so she would be tall enough to reach his lips without much effort and leaned in and kissed him which he quickly reciprocated. Before either could deepen the kiss Sookie came back in and squealed again at the sight of Lorelai's right arm wrapped around Luke's neck and both of Luke's arms wrapped around Lorelai's waist and to make it all better for Sookie, they were kissing!

"Ahhhh!" Sookie squealed and jumped up and down causing Luke and Lorelai to quickly jump apart.

"Oh my gosh…Sookie…" Lorelai said giving her friend a really dirty look.

"Oh…God…I'm sorry!" Sookie apologized and winced.

"No, it's okay Sookie, I've got to get going anyway. Lorelai these are for you if you hadn't already guessed." Luke said and handed the flowers to Lorelai and quickly exited the kitchen.

"We need a sign. Oh! We could put a hat on the door knob!" Sookie suggested jokingly.

"Nah…a hat is too cliché…how bout a sock." Lorelai deadpanned.

"Yeah, cause that's not strange at all." Sookie reciprocated.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai walked into the diner even though the sign was flipped to closed. Luke was at the counter counting receipts.

"Hey you." Lorelai called and approached the counter.

"Hey. Coffee?" Luke turned around and grabbed a mug and poured some coffee in it.

"Yes please…Luke?"

"Hmm?" Luke grunted in acknowledgement.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Luke asked still counting receipts.

"Mean what you said…at the inn?" Lorelai asked unsure and looked up at him. He had stopped counting receipts and was now staring her in the eyes.

"Lorelai…of course…I love you…and nothing can change that." Luke said cupping her cheek in his hand.

Lorelai smiled but that's not what she was asking. She rubbed his arm and looked with interest at the hairs on his arm. _He's so furry._ Lorelai thought and smiled even broader.

"Well I know you meant that…but…are you and Nicole really over?" Lorelai asked still looking at his arm.

Luke laughed a little and then he took her face in both his hand and kissed her on the lips reassuringly. "Of course me and her are over. She's gone. Now it's just me, and you." Luke said smiling at the look on Lorelai's face.

"Good. I didn't want to share you." Lorelai said and kissed him again.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. Lorelai was laying in his arms…naked. Luke checked under the covers, he was naked too. Then he smiled at the thoughts of last night and pulled her closer to him. Him and Lorelai were together and he was happy. So happy.

Lorelai started to stir and turned over in Luke's arms and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Good morning." Luke whispered.

"Coffee…" Lorelai whispered back.

"Junkie…" Luke whispered again.

"I love you." Lorelai whispered. She was starting to like this game.

"I love you too." Luke said and kissed her on the lips again.

"Coffee." Lorelai said against his lips causing Luke to groan in disagreement but got out of bed and dressed enough to go down stairs and get her cup of coffee.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said and rolled over.

Luke made his way down stairs in his muscle shirt and sweats. He entered the diner and it was apparently in the middle of the morning rush because about every townie was in there and they all stopped eating and stared at him. He swore he saw Ms. Patty drop her fork.

"What're all you looking at?" Luke asked and poured some coffee into the mug and made his way back up the stairs.

"He just poured coffee in a mug and took it back up the stairs…" Ms. Patty said not believing it.

"Yes…he did." Babette reassured.

"You know what that means…" Ms. Patty said and after she did the whole diner simultaneously cheered. Luke had reached the top of the stairs when he heard it.

"Aw Jeez." Luke said and entered his apartment.

**XoXoXoX**

**Sooooo how was it? No that's not the end so don't get your panties in a bunch. Anyways, yeah, review and tell me whatcha think! Constructive critism welcome too! Love love.**

**Kati.**


	8. One Last Return

**Yay! Thank you guys for all the reviews they made me smile. I love you guys!**

**Now on with the story! I'm not sure, but I think I might either A.) keep this story going for a very long time or B.) finish this story up in the next few chapters. Leave me reviews telling me which would be best.**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh Lorelai…" Luke said in a mock sing-song voice as he walked through the door of his apartment to a still sleeping Lorelai.

"Did you get me coffee? Cause without coffee you mean nothing to me." Lorelai mumbled into her pillow.

"Yes I got you coffee…" And like a trigger, Lorelai shot out of bed and wrapped Luke's flannel around her body buttoning up the 4 bottom buttons, and was in front of Luke taking the coffee out of his hand in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, you'd think we were at the Kentucky Derby…" Luke said his voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Luke you know I love you right?" Lorelai smiled and kissed him on the lips with a now three-fourths empty coffee cup.

"Well I just thought you should know, when I walked downstairs right now, about the whole town was down there…" Luke started to explain but Lorelai chimed in.

"Was Ms. Patty down there?"

"Yes."

"And there is still a right butt cheek?" Lorelai smiled at her joke and took another sip of her coffee.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"Sorry…anyways you were saying?" Lorelai said, urging Luke to continue.

"Yes, I was saying, and about the whole town was down there, and they saw me getting coffee and when I was on the way back up the stairs, more specifically, at the top of the stairs, the diner cheered. Yes the diner, cheered." Luke pre-ranted.

"The diner cheered?"

"Yes."

"Like, the diner, itself, cheered? Like Pee Wee Herman's magical playhouse cheered or like, _Cheers_?"

"What?" Luke asked obviously confused to Lorelai's references.

"Never mind. So the people, in the diner, cheered?" Lorelai cleared up for him.

"Yes, what do you think I meant?" Luke asked lost, again.

"Forget it. So what that the people cheered? What's your point?" Lorelai asked not getting the gist of Luke's comment.

"Me, wearing a limited amounts of clothing, pouring a cup of coffee, and bringing it back upstairs? Oh yeah that's not suspicious at all." Luke said raising his eyebrows at Lorelai.

"Oh…so you mean…they know?"

"Either that or, the Socks just won the World Series. Either way, the town is just cheery." Luke said walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"So what?"

"So what? You mean you don't care that the town is now in on our personal business?" Luke asked confused by how Lorelai could be so calm about this.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like they were going to find out anyways." Lorelai said trying to calm Luke down, even though she loved seeing Luke rant, she didn't like to see him so shook up.

"Well…I guess." Luke admitted hanging his head in defeat.

"Yeah…hey, look at me." Luke lifted his head to look Lorelai in the eyes, "I love you." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." Luke said as they pulled away his eyes still closed.

**XoXoXoX**

_2 months later…_

That morning Luke did his usual thing during the morning lunch, he worked. Served coffee, took orders, cooked food, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the whole town's eyes were on him, they had been for the past few weeks since the..._incident._

He was so relieved to see Lorelai walk into the diner around early-mid afternoon, during the afternoon lull.

"Hey…how's your day going?" Luke asked turning around and grabbing a coffee mug and setting it front of Lorelai.

"Horrible. Ugh. Do I look sick to you?" Lorelai asked rubbing a hand against her cheek.

"Hmm…" Luke pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, "No, you don't seem to have a fever, why?"

"Well...this morning I spent about 30 minutes at the inn talking to Patty."

"Patty?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes, that's what I named my new friend for the past week, the big chunk of porcelain with a hole in it where a face should not be." Lorelai picked up her mug expecting there to be liquid heaven in it, but nothing. "Hey! Coffee!" Lorelai whined.

"Fine." Luke said defeated, hoping she wouldn't notice. _Amateur._ Lorelai thought. Luke poured the coffee into the mug and set the pot back on the burner.

"So how come you haven't told me you've been feeling sick?" Luke asked rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Well it's just been kind of off and on, nothing big, you even said so yourself." Lorelai said, but deep down something was nagging at her gut. "Hey I'm gonna go ahead and take this in a to-go cup I have a few errands to run."

"Okay, you sure?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah." Lorelai said taking the to-go cup Luke had handed her. Lorelai was about to lean in to give Luke a kiss but...

"I'll take rain check." Luke said and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai couldn't believe she was doing this again, the last time she was this impatient was about 20 years ago, and under much different conditions. She watched the egg timer impatiently waiting for the buzzer to ring, which seemed like took it hours, it finally did.

She walked into the bathroom to discover the stick that she had peed on for the second time in her lifetime had turned, pink. Pink. The color she had dreaded, not that she didn't want to have Luke's kid it was just...they had only been together for 2 months and...she didn't want to scare him off just yet.

Accepting reality she just rolled the stick up and threw in the thrash can under the sink. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and just stared at herself for a second...then her eyes fell to her stomach. She was carrying Luke's child. This thought caused a smile to take over Lorelai's face and now she couldn't help but be excited, at least she would be much happier if another round of nausea hadn't overcome her again and her head was back in to toilet.

As soon as she was done puking her guts out, she decided she needed to tell Luke. Right then. So she made her way out of the house grabbing her coat on the way out.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai walked over to the diner to give her some more time to think about what she was going to say to Luke. Several statements crossed her mind.

_Luke! I'm knocked up! _Didn't seem appropriate.

_Aw shucks Luke, it's your turn, boy Christopher should be jealous. _She thought it might make tension between her and Luke.

_Luke...we're having a baby...and it's going to have beautiful eyes..." _Seemed about right.

She walked up the steps to the diner finding the door, as usual, unlocked, and she simply walked through the door eliciting bells to jingle above her head announcing her presence.

"Hey!" Luke said looking up from his receipts since he was happy to see her because he hadn't seen her since lunch. He had been worried about her all day hoping she was feeling alright.

"Hey..." Lorelai said softly.

"What's up?" Luke asked noticing something different in Lorelai's behavior.

"Well...actually, I came here to to tell you something." Lorelai said trying to be serious but she couldn't ignore the nauseas feeling she was beginning to get.

"Shoot." Luke said and noticed her face suddenly turn green and she made a run for the bathroom.

Luke followed close behind her to the bathroom but the door was shut. Lorelai didn't want Luke to have to see her in this pathetic state before she delivered the biggest piece of news she had to in their relationship.

"Lorelai, I'm going to be out front, call for me if you need me." Luke called through the door feeling horrible that he couldn't be there to comfort her, and hold her, and make her feel better.

"O-okay..." Lorelai stuttered between dumping her guts.

Luke reached the counter and Nicole entered the diner. The one person he had no desire to see again. She was carrying 2 of his flannel shirts that he had been missing.

"I brought you something." Nicole said like it was no big deal taking a seat at the counter.

"Thanks." Luke said uncomfortably.

"Um...do you..." Nicole didn't let him finish, _Do you mind leaving? I'm kind of in the middle of something._ Luke finished up in his head.

"Yes I would love some coffee." Nicole answered his unfinished sentence.

"Oh. Sure." Luke said and grabbed a mug and poured her some coffee.

"So, how are things?" Nicole asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Uh...things are..." Luke again wasn't able to finish his sentence as Lorelai had finished emptying her food from the day and had walked back into the diner.

"Anyways, sorry Luke, but I have to finish telling you..." Lorelai started but then noticed who was sitting at the counter. Shocked, Lorelai mumbled barely audible, "Nicole? What're you doing here?"

"Well...uh...obviously I wasn't welcome." Nicole walked over in front of Lorelai. "But you know what, I don't really care how you feel about me. I love Luke and I know deep down Luke loves me too so I think _you _should be the one leaving."

Lorelai didn't know if it was the pregnancy mood swings or if it was just out of pure amusement, but Lorelai just started laughing at this statement. She thought it was so funny how _Nicole_ could come in here and tell her this. She, after all, was pregnant with Luke's child, not Nicole. Her.

"What is wrong with you?" Nicole asked clearly taken aback by Lorelai's sudden outburst. Luke was also taken aback but he didn't want to step in afraid Lorelai might punch him in the face for getting between her and Nicole.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai choked out because she was laughing so hard now.

"What did you say Lorelai?" Luke spoke up wide-eyed.

"What...did you say?" Nicole asked clearly surprised.

"Lorelai, we're having a baby?" Luke asked walking over to Lorelai grabbing a hold of her upper arms to steady her. Tears were now streaming down Lorelai's face, partly from laughing so hard, and partly because of the situation.

"Yes. Luke. We're having a baby." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh gosh. I'm so happy." Luke said and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"Excuse me?" Nicole interrupted trying to bring attention back on her presence.

"Nicole, if you haven't gotten the hint, I think you should leave now." Luke suggested pointing towards the door.

"I can't believe you chose that, _slut_, over me." Nicole said disguisted and walked out of the diner.

"Yeah, well, apparently I love a loose woman." Luke joked and smiled.

**So…what did you think? And don't forget, review and tell me if I should make this much longer or end it in the next few chapters. Thanks!**

**Kati.**


	9. Baby Yellow

**Okay. I made up my mind after thinking about it…I decided I'm going to end this story kind of soon… I mean like in the next 2-3 chapters **_**soon.**_** Mainly cause I think good thinks are great but you've just gotta know when to let them die. And I hate people who say that about Gilmore girls because this good thing my friend, is not a thing that is ready to die! It deserves an 8****th**** season! Considering CW knows this and it's Lauren and Alexis that disagree, I wont go into that. Okay, rant over. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

Lorelai, now knowing she was pregnant, was having to get adapt to her 'new' life which is what Luke had made it. He had limited her coffee intake to one cup of regular coffee a day, practically killing her, and making her extra grumpy, along with her obvious prenatal moodswings. And everytime Luke would comment about it Lorelai would say "Hey, you did this to me!" This had so many different meanings behind it, dirty and not dirty. So when Lorelai walked into her kitchen this morning she wasn't surprised at what she saw.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked staring at the pear on a plate at the kitchen table.

"It's a pear." Luke answered not turning away from the task he was doing making a cup of coffee for Lorelai, her only cup of coffee.

"Your pear right?" Lorelai asked not stepping any closer as if she was afraid the pear would attack her or slit her throat.

"No, I was thinking you could it, get _something_ healthy in that system of yours, our kid is _not_ going to develop you're eating habits, or strange, and I emphasize the word _strange_, obsessions." Luke said gesturing towards the coffee maker.

"Luke, Luke, Luke. I think you want me alive when I give birth to our child first! And that won't be the case if I eat this pear. I've come to the conclusion if I eat healthy things...it only comes out ugly." Lorelai finished weakly.

"Couldn't come up with a cute quip?" Luke asked turning around and walking towards Lorelai.

"Pretty much." Luke was now very close to Lorelai. He closed the gap between them and place a sweet kiss on her lips. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to deepen the kiss.

"Well, someone's glad to see me." Lorelai smiled.

"Now will you eat the pear?" Luke asked kissing along Lorelai's jaw line trying to be extra persuasive.

"I might have a couple of bites..." Lorelai's voice trailed off because her knees had gotten weak at Luke's persistent behavior.

Luke backed away from Lorelai a bit suddenly causing Lorelai to feel sudden emptiness as the closeness was gone.

"Hey!" Lorelai whined.

"Eat." Luke answered dully.

"It's funny how fast you can turn that on and off." Lorelai said confused at how one minute he had been practically all over her and the next he was only throwing out monosyllables.

"What?" Luke asked giving her a confused look.

"Never mind." Lorelai walked over and poured some coffee into her favorite coffee mug and proceeded to drink half the cup in one drink.

"I have to get to the diner." Luke leaned over and gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips, "See you at lunch?"

"That, you will." Lorelai smiled and followed him with her eyes. She absentmindedly place her hand on her stomach. There was now a visible hump on her stomach. _I'm carrying baby Luke._ Lorelai thought and chuckled inwardly.

**XoXoXoX**

"_Mom why won't you just tell me the surprise?"_ Rory pleaded with her mother as she was on her way home for the first time she had seen her mother in about a month due to exams.

"No. You have to be here so I can tell you!" Lorelai said as she made her way into the living room with a bowl of ice cream.

"_You're killing me here!"_ Rory said quite curious. Her mother was never able to keep a surprise a secret for longer than a week but to know she had actually kept it a secret this long was a miracle.

"Hey! You just pulled up! Why didn't you tell me you were so close?" Lorelai asked as she looked out the window and saw Rory's car pull into the drive way.

"_I wanted to surprise you!"_ Rory joked.

"But if you surprised me that would ruin my surprise for you!" Lorelai whined mock-annoyed.

"_Mom, just come out here and show me your surprise."_ Rory whined back.

"Fine." Lorelai clicked the phone off and pushed herself off the couch and made her way out onto the porch. "Surprise!"

"Mom, what is it?" Rory asked clearly not paying any close attention to the visible hump on her mother's stomach, "Whoa, you've gained weight. Is that the surprise? Too much sugar?" Rory started making her way over to the porch.

"No...but close...here's a hint, it has to do with Luke." Lorelai smiled as she saw the realization come to Rory's face.

"Oh my gosh Mom!" Rory screamed and her and Lorelai started jumping up and down. Once they had gotten tired of that, "Can I?"

"Oh yeah! Go ahead! Touch baby." Lorelai joked smiling as Rory cautiously placed her hand on her mother's stomach. It was weird for Rory to know there was a human being inside of Lorelai's stomach.

"Oh mom! Wait, this is good right? You want this don't you?" Rory asked looking concerned now.

"Rory, Rory! Calm down! Of course this is good! I am extremely happy about this." Lorelai smiled and hugged Rory.

"I'm happy for you and Luke. Really happy." Rory smiled along with her mom, "So when do you find out the gender?"

"Tomorrow. Wanna go?" Lorelai smiled that mischievous smile.

"I think I'll pass, Luke's going with you right?" Rory asked as her and Lorelai made their way into the house.

"Yes. That's why I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go." Lorelai smiled and Rory helped Lorelai sit down on the couch, "Honey, I'm big but not double wide trailer big yet."

"Just being extra cautious." Rory smiled and took a seat next to Lorelai.

**XoXoXoX**

"Lorelai! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Luke said glancing at his watch, "It's a doctors appointment, not a fashion show!"

"You never know who's going to be there, Kate Winslet might show up and we'd have ourselves a real show." Lorelai said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Finally. Let's go." Luke wrapped his arm through hers to help lead her out of the house.

"You know, this whole, ushering me around thing, it's not near as bad as everyone makes it out to be." Lorelai joked as Luke climbed into the drivers seat after he made sure she was safely in her seat.

"I wouldn't put it past you to take advantage of this by making me carry you everywhere." Luke said sarcastically as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Oooh! Ideas..." Lorelai said with an evil smile.

"Don't even think about it." Luke deadpanned and kept his eyes on the road.

"Mean." Lorelai pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

**XoXoXoX**

"Everything looks great. The baby is looking healthy. So this is good." The doctor explained examining the screen.

"Yay." Lorelai said and made a sweet smile.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked facing them both.

"Uh Yes!" Lorelai said enthusiastic.

"No." Luke said at the same time as Lorelai.

The doctor gave them a questioning look. "Would you like me to leave you alone while you decide?"

"Yes. That would be great." Luke said with a forced smile on his face that the doctor, apparently, didn't see through.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor walked out of the room.

"Luke! I want to know the sex of my baby!" Lorelai said pouting.

"Oh no no no. You are not pulling out the pout on this one! That is really not fair." Luke said crossing his arms trying to not to look Lorelai in the face.

"Luke! I have to know, so I can know what colors to buy for the baby room and we don't have to settle on unisex colors, like purple!" Lorelai whined.

"Purple is not a unisex color." Luke said still not looking Lorelai in the face.

"No, pink is not a unisex color, and neither is blue." Lorelai explained.

"Yellow is a unisex color." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Sure, but yellow makes me want to puke. Unless it's a cute baby yellow." Lorelai smiled.

"Exactly. Then we won't find out and just get everything baby yellow colors." Luke explained.

"Oh no mister. You're not getting out of it that easily. How bout we do what Sookie and Jackson did, I know and you don't?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! That wouldn't be the same as we both not knowing, then we'd both be in suspense!" Luke said finally looking her in the face since the pout had retreated.

"Luke..." Lorelai did the best pout she had ever done and flipped her hair, causing Luke to finally cave.

"Fine! But you owe me." Luke said not meaning for it to sound dirty.

"Dirty." Lorelai smiled and winked.

"What is taking that doctor so long?" Luke asked and Lorelai could feel a rant coming on.

**Okay I know, "We want to know what it is!" Don't worry you will find out soon enough…if I get enough reviews…because if I don't then I might just have to wait till she actually has the baby. Uh-oh!**

**Kati.**


	10. Peices Of News

**Now say it, **_**finally!**_** Yes my friends, finally. After 2 months, this story is finally coming to a close. Sad to say, but as all good things must come to an end, so must this. So now, ladies and gents, for the penultimate chapter of **_**She's Back But Not For Long.**_

**Chapter 10 Penultimate Chapter**

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke arrived at the Gilmore mansion around 6:30, the usual time they arrived. "Wait, wait. Before we ring the bell..." Lorelai tried to argue, not looking forward to this specific evening because of some, pretty _new_ news in her life that she definitely was not looking forward to telling her parents, knowing they would find something to judge her on.

"Too late." Rory said after she rung the bell. They could hear the loud bell echoing through the Gilmore house and Emily Gilmore shout something tacky at the maid to get the door.

"Good evening, Richard and Emily are in the living room." The petite, somewhat pale, maid said shyly as she pulled open the door and took their coats.

"Thank you." Luke said as he escorted Lorelai across the threshold.

"Thank you..."

"Margaret." The maid answered.

"Thank you, Margaret." Lorelai finished as she stood in the middle of the foyer with Rory, and practically clung to Luke's arm, hoping her parents wouldn't notice anything before she had a chance to tell them.

"Well don't just stand there! Come, come!" Emily said, entering the foyer gesturing for the three to follow her.

"Lorelai…" Luke said after Rory had already followed Emily into the living room, but Lorelai wouldn't budge.

"Do we have to tell them? How bout we just..." Lorelai tried to compromise, but it was a very weak attempt.

"Come on." Luke said pulling her into the living room.

"Lorelai, Rory, club soda?" Richard asked as he poured the drinks.

"Yes, please." The girls answered.

"And for you, Luke?" Richard asked.

"Oh, uh, I'll have the same." Luke replied, he hadn't liked drinking alcohol around Lorelai, knowing that she couldn't drink it would be like torture.

"Alright, here you go." Richard said as he handed them their drinks and took a seat in a chair next to Emily's.

"So Rory, how's Yale?" Emily asked intrigued.

"It's good. I like all my classes and professors, so it's good." Rory said taking a sip of her drink.

"Lorelai is everything okay?" Emily asked noticing her odd behavior.

"Yes Mom, everything is fine. Just...dandy." Lorelai said clutching Luke's arm a bit tighter with her left hand. Luke tensed, since her nails were starting to hurt him, "Why do you ask?" Lorelai asked through gritted teeth.

"Because, you've got a death-like hold on Luke's arm, planning on letting go anytime soon?" Emily asked, obviously aware something was going on and she didn't know about it.

"Actually Mom, there's something I want to tell you. It's quite new so don't think I waited to tell you, because I didn't. In fact, Rory and Luke are the only two who know, I think." Lorelai said as she slowly released her grip on Luke, making Luke let out a breath of relief.

"Well, what is it Lorelai?" Richard asked, urging Lorelai to continue.

Lorelai let go of Luke's arm completely and let her hand fall in her lap, causing Emily's attention to fall on it.

"Oh my God. You're engaged!?" Emily half said, half stated as she saw the rock on Lorelai's finger, and to Lorelai's surprise, seemed quite happy about it.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Lorelai asked as she watched Emily's face turn from shock, to pure joy in a matter of seconds. Something she hadn't seen done in…well never.

"Of course I'm okay! You're getting married." Emily said smiling wide, Lorelai stole a glance of shock at Rory, who looked back the same.

"Congratulations." Richard said as he stood up to shake Luke's hand, who returned the gesture and stood up as well.

"Yes, yes! Congratulations!" Emily said standing up to hug Luke. Lorelai had never seen such a sight, her mother hugged Luke. Of all things she thought she would see in her lifetime, this was _not_ one of them. Lorelai and Rory just stared at the scene, again not believing it was happening.

"I wont make you stand up Lorelai, I know it's difficult for you in these late stages. Are you excited?" Emily asked as she took her seat again, as did Luke and Richard.

"Well...excited, nervous, scared, yes." Lorelai said as she smiled and put her arm, calmly, back into the nook of Luke's elbow.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Richard asked taking a drink.

"Well there are a few floating around, we haven't settled on one yet." Luke explained, relaxing now that the news was out.

"Well that's wonderful." Emily said and smiled, again.

"Dinner is ready." The maid said as she entered the room, and quickly exited back into the kitchen.

"Fabulous, shall we?" Richard said gesturing towards the kitchen.

Luke helped Lorelai off the couch and escorted her into the kitchen. "Am I delirious?" Lorelai whispered to Rory as they walked on their way to the kitchen.

"I don't think so...Maybe we sniffed too many sharpies..." Rory whispered back

"Stop walking so slow, next they're going to offer you a walker." Luke whispered snapping Lorelai back to the fact that they were still with their grandparents.

Luke pulled out Lorelai's chair for her and then took the seat next to her, Rory took a seat across the table from Lorelai. As they took their seats Margaret brought out the salads.

"So Luke, how's the diner?" Richard asked picking up his fork.

"Uh, it's good. Doing good." Luke replied, not knowing what else he could say about the diner, it wasn't the most interesting topic.

"Well good, good." There was a silence and the Emily Gilmore seemed to start having temper tantrum.

"I just can't stand it anymore Richard! I can't hold it in! Especially with this new news!" Emily said throwing down her napkin.

"Now Emily, be sensible." Richard said trying to calm her down. Lorelai knew it was too good to be true.

"No Richard! We have to tell them!" Emily said, almost bursting at the seams. This threw Lorelai for a loop, her mother had something to tell them?

"Emily..." Richard warned, but Emily ignored him.

"We bought you a house." Emily said and smiled like she was on drugs for the second time that night.

"What?" Lorelai asked pratically spitting out her salad.

"Emily, Richard, that really wasn't necessary, we were planning on just redoing Lorelai's place." Luke assured.

"Nonsense!" Emily insisted, "That place isn't fit for you two and another little one!"

"Oh my gosh." Lorelai said dropping her fork and gapping her mouth.

"Now Lorelai, be reasonable, I know you're stubborn and you never accept anything from us, so please, accept this. It's a gift."

Lorelai's mouth just hung open and her hands had started to shake. This didn't go unnoticed by Rory, or Luke.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory asked putting a hand on Lorelai's.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Luke asked rubbing her back.

"I think… I think my water just broke." Lorelai said it shock and horror.

"Well we have to get you to a hospital!" Richard quickly got up from his chair to help Luke take Lorelai out to the car.

"Margaret!" Emily called as Rory got up from the table almost knocking her grandmother over, "We're going out!"

**I know, really short, but I felt like this was an okay spot to stop at, don't worry, you'll **_**love**_** the next chapter. I promise. Review!!**

**Kati.**


	11. Unexpected Guest

**Oh my gosh. I'm sorry guys, but I'm just like so ready for this to be **_**over**_**. Gosh. Okay, the last chapter… woot. And thanks for the reviews, didn't get many, but it's okay, I'm not waiting around to get more cuz like I said, I want this over with so I can write my new story! Yay!**

**Chapter 11**

Richard and Emily arrived at the hospital in a separate car than Rory, Luke and Lorelai since Emily had insisted there wasn't enough room in Lorelai's jeep and she wasn't going to leave the Jag there with the maid, who she really didn't trust.

Emily Gilmore, being who she was, quickly found the nurses station, "Where's my daughter?" Emily demanded frantic.

"Calm down ma'am, who's your daughter?" The nurse asked calmly.

"Lorelai Gilmore. Danes. Gilmore. Yes, Gilmore." Emily reasoned shaking her head back and forth.

"Take a seat ma'am..." The nurse tried to explain but was cut off by Richard's angry voice.

"We will not sit down! We want to see our daughter!" Richard yelled angrily.

"She just went into delivery..." The nurse finished.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Rory called from the waiting area.

"Rory? How is she? Where is she?" Emily asked approaching Rory.

"She's...well as good as any woman who just went into labor, she just went into delivery so it shouldn't be too long." Rory said getting excited.

"Where's Luke?" Richard asked looking around.

"He went in with Mom." Rory said.

"They allow that?" Richard asked with and incredulous look.

"Yes Richard, they do." Emily said patting his chest, "Fix your tie. Rory, do you know where we can get something to drink?" Emily asked politely.

"Yeah, the cafeteria is down that hall." Rory gestured down a hall to the left.

"Thank you, come on Richard, let's go get something to calm our nerves." Emily said pulling Richard in the direction of the cafeteria.

Rory sat back down and picked up the Jane magazine laying on the table next to her. She got bored quickly and decided to check her phone for voice mail. 2 new messages.

_Hey Rory, it's uh, me, Jess. I was just...in town and wondering if...maybe...we could talk. I know I left on a bad note last time, but I have something I want to tell you and I kind of want to do it in person. So, just call me back when you get this._

Rory was perplexed, what did Jess have to tell her? How did he get her phone number? Where was he now? She decided to check the next message before she called Jess back.

_Rory, it's Dean, I uh, got your message? The kind of…drunk…sounding one—_

Rory deleted the message, excited about getting back to Jess. She quickly checked her phone for the number he had called on, only to find that he had called from the diner's phone. _Hopefully he's still there…_ Rory hoped as it rang once…twice…

"_Hello?"_ Came Jess' voice.

"Hey, it's Rory." Rory said calmly.

"_Hey, did you get my message?"_ Jess asked.

"Yeah, I did, what do you need to tell me?" Rory asked, curious.

"_Well, where are you? I kind of want to tell you in person."_ Jess responded.

"I'm kind of at the hospital." Rory said looking around the waiting room.

"_You're what? Why? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Lorelai okay? Why are you at the hospital?"_ Jess asked, obviously concerned.

"Well, actually, my mom went into labor..."

"_You're mom is pregnant?"_ Jess asked, obviously unaware of this.

"Not for much longer…" Rory trailed off.

"_Who's the father? Your father?"_

"Um, no, actually...it's...Luke..." Rory said softly.

"_Luke's!?"_ Jess said, extremely surprised.

"Yeah..."

"_What hospital is it?"_ Jess said, Rory heard him rummaging in drawers in the background.

"Uh, Hartford Memorial..."

"_I'm on my way."_ Jess said and quickly hung up the phone.

Rory just stared at her phone, incredulous that she was about to see Jess. She hadn't seen him since before her graduation from Chilton. She couldn't help but be curious as to what he had to tell her...what he was like now...what he looked like—_Stop it Rory! No Jess! Jess is bad!_ Rory scolded herself. Just then Emily and Richard approached Rory holding a can each.

"Did you find something to drink?" Rory asked standing up as Emily and Richard came near to her.

"That stupid cafeteria didn't have anything but a horrendous vending machine, I demanded for some sparkling water, but no. Only canned beverages. So I got a diet coke." Emily explained, holding the can like it was a radioactive substance.

"Yes. So did I." Richard said holding the can up.

"Any news on your mother?" Emily asked taking a seat next to Rory, Richard followed suit and took a seat next to Emily.

"No, nothing yet. I'm getting really anxious though." Rory said and smiled widely.

"Well you should be..." Emily said and took a sip of her coke and gagged, "Still not used to it yet..." Rory giggled.

**XoXoXoX**

Jess walked into the hospital waiting room about 15 minutes later, this surprised Rory. "Hey." Rory greeted and stood up as Jess came up to them.

"Hey." Jess said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rory asked glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Well...let's not talk about that." Jess said and smiled.

"Rory, who's this?" Emily asked from beside Rory, still sitting. Richard was too engulfed in his paper to notice anything.

"Uh, Grandma, this is Jess...Luke's nephew...he had dinner with us once." Rory explained looking down.

"Good to see you again Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said politely.

"You too." Emily said, returning to her magazine.

"Hey can we..." Jess said gesturing to the hall outside of the waiting room.

"Oh yeah, let's go..." Rory said following Jess, "I'll be right back." Rory called over her shoulder.

"So..." Rory said once they were out in the hall and Jess had been silent for about a minute.

"Okay, I'm just gonna tell you Rory...I was stupid. I ran off, for...stupid reasons. Stupid. All of it, stupid. I'm sorry. And I don't expect you to forgive me 'cause I wouldn't forgive me either, but Rory, I want to tell you...I went back to highschool...and I graduated." Jess explained and stuck his hands back in his pockets.

"Jess, that's great!" Rory said and hugged him close.

"That's not all Rory..." Jess said as they pulled out of the hug.

"What else?" Rory asked smiling.

"Rory..." Jess trailed off.

"Jess." Rory said in a deep voice, reminding her of the time her mother had been imitating Dean and done that, causing her to laugh.

"Rory." Jess said sternly.

"Sorry, go ahead." Rory said, still smiling.

"I love you." Jess said, but Rory didn't get a chance to answer 'cause at that moment Luke came rushed into the waiting room.

"It's a healthy...baby girl." Luke said out of breath, "Jess?" Luke asked as Jess and Rory rushed back into the waiting room.

"Ahhh! Yay!" Rory yelled and started jumping up and down hugging Jess who seemed to be, just as happy.

Rory pulled away from Jess but when she looked in his eyes, she saw the love he spoke of, out of spontaneity she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Jess quickly reciprocated by kissing her back. They pulled away as they realized where they were, and surely this was not the place for a make out session.

"I love you too..." Rory whispered, and Jess hugged her closely.

"Luke, how's Mom?" Rory asked running up to him.

"Yes how is she?" Richard asked as him and Emily came up to Luke.

"Tired. Really tired, she said something about...doing the splits on a crate of dynamite?" Luke said and smiled at the thought of Lorelai's quips. Rory laughed, knowing what Luke was talking about.

"Okay, but when can we see her and..." Emily asked, hinting for Luke to tell them the name of the baby.

"Leah, Leah Lane Danes." Luke swelled with pride.

"Oh, how precious is that." Emily said and smiled widely as tears welled in her eyes, as did in Rory's.

"But, they said to give them 10 minutes to transport her to her room." Luke explained.

Rory ran over to Luke and hugged him tight, Luke took off his gloves and threw them to the side and hugged her back. Rory was crying tears of happiness and she pulled out of the hug to look at Luke who was also holding back tears.

"You're the best Dad in the world." Rory said and this caused the a single tear to trickle down Luke's cheek and he just pulled her back into the hug.

Emily and Richard obviously touched by the exchange of the father-daughter moment also were fighting back sobs, understand Lorelai was right all along, Christopher would never be the father Rory needed, but she had had the father she needed all along.

A nurse came up to the family slowly, "Um, excuse me, are you Mr. Danes?" She asked Luke.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Luke said wiping away the stray tear on his cheek.

"Ms. Gilmore has been place in room 205, it's down that hall and to the left." The nurse gestured down the hall.

"Thanks." Luke said and escorted Rory down the hall, they were followed by Richard and Emily. Jess just stood in the waiting room staring at his shoes.

Luke noticed Jess hadn't followed, "Hey you go ahead and go in, I'm gonna..." Luke gestured back towards the waiting room.

"Yeah. Okay." Rory said and Luke patted her on the shoulder as she went in.

Luke walked back into the waiting room, Jess had taken a seat by the door and was running his hands through his hair.

"Hey." Luke approached Jess.

"Hey." Jess said back.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, not rudely, just curiously.

"Well...to see Rory. And when I found out Lorelai was having a baby, your baby, I just felt obligated to, ya know, make an appearance." Jess explained, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"Thanks." Luke said and patted Jess shoulder.

"For what?" Jess asked.

"For coming."

"Of course...and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. I didn't deserve it but you gave and gave and I took advantage of it, but just so you know...I've always appreciated it." Jess said looking up to Luke.

"I know." Luke said, "So, let's go..." Luke said gesturing towards Lorelai's room.

"Sure she won't mind?" Jess asked, still not knowing how Lorelai felt about him.

"I'm sure she'll be glad you're here." Luke said and led the way to Lorelai's room.

As they were walking in silence Jess spoke up, "I graduated ya know." Jess said watching his feet.

"That's...great." Luke said and wrapped his arm around Jess and gave him a "manly" hug.

They walked into Lorelai's room and saw Lorelai laying there, obviously about to fall asleep, Emily was pushing a piece of hair out of her face, Richard was sitting in a chair in the corner, picking up his place in his paper, and Rory was...not in the room.

"Hey." Luke said as he entered the room with Jess behind him, "Look who I found." 

"Jess." Lorelai said without emotion, "Jess." She said again and smiled as Rory had told her everything already.

"Hey. Congratulations." He said and leaned against the wall next to Luke.

"Where'd Rory go?" Jess asked Luke.

"Probably to get coffee for Lorelai." Luke said and looked back towards Lorelai, "Am I right?"

"Yup." Lorelai said and smiled really big.

"Told ya so." Luke said and smiled. He looked back at Lorelai and smiled as big as he could at how beautiful she could be even when she supposedly looked her worst.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lorelai asked from her bed.

"You." Luke said smiling again.

"Boy, you really do love me don't you?" Lorelai said and smiled at how sweet he could be.

"Well I better love you a whole lot to be able to put up with you 24/7." Luke joked, it caught Emily somewhat off-guard and she sent Luke a glance, but then she smiled, putting Luke at ease.

"I've got coffee!" She said bursting into the room and over to Lorelai's bed handing her the coffee.

"Angel child, I love you." Lorelai said and took a long drink of the coffee.

"Hey I'm gonna go see the new baby..." Rory said backing out of the room and eyeing Jess to follow her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna go..." Jess said, gesturing towards where Rory was going.

"Okay." Luke said and smiled.

"You two kids behave!" Lorelai called after them.

**Aggh. I know, not done yet. One more chapter. I'm sorry! I thought I could finish it up in this chapter but… I was wrong. Okay, so review and tell me what you think. The name wasn't the best but… I thought it was cute. **

**Love Kati.**


End file.
